


I'll be coming back

by Starkaintgotnothinonme



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Iron Man 3, Iron Man 3 Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkaintgotnothinonme/pseuds/Starkaintgotnothinonme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't the way I wanted to go out. The great Tony Stark, billionaire, genius, playboy, philanthropist, now nothing more than a sack of living meat, zip-tied to a bed by a sociopath with a grudge. A shirtless and kinda cute sociopath, but a sociopath no less. Maybe I should've screwed him before I screwed him over? Just a thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be coming back

The engineer had been at first just left in a basement, guarded by a few soldiers, but as time ticked on, Pepper's struggles and cries turning Aldrich off somewhat, the blonde's attention had focused on the man that had rejected him all those years ago. He had already made him regret his choice and his threats had been well met by the genius but now, now he had a lot of time to spare and nothing to fill it in with. The blonde made his way down to the room that had been over the security feed not a few moments ago, his image joining Stark on the current feed. A hand was flicked to the side and the brunette's guards cleared out of the room, not a good thing for Stark at all.

Tony really tried his best to bluff bravery, but as Killian walked closer towards him, his usual smug smirk faltered and his hands started struggling, but all it did was irritate the skin underneath the plastic zipties; perhaps the blood would help his armour get there faster, but it was more than unlikely. The man's eyes purposely trailed along the tattooed chest, an eyebrow raised itself out of its own accord. "Not bad, not bad at all. Who'd you train with? Please don't tell me you went all out just to impress little ol' me." He couldn't stall for too long, this guy wasn't the usual punch-clock villain, he took his time while exacting his revenge, much like Tony would if he went off the deep end.

Killian didn't answer. Instead he went on his merry little way and reached Stark in no time, pressing a white-hot hand against the one thing protecting the other one thing Tony needed to stay alive.

Tony winced at the pain and the flicker of his reactor, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. Yet. He hoped Killian didn't live up to what his name suggested. "I'm gonna take that as a yes." With that, and a slightly harsh shove, the bedframe, and the man tied to it, found itself in a horizontal position, a position Tony would rather not be in.

The blonde tapped the reactor, smiling as he saw the machine change at each hit. "How well does this little guy handle against heat?" He already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear the words come from Tony's lips.

"We both know it's waterproof, you checked personally if I remember well, and it's handles electricity well. But heat, never had an opponent who had as bad a case of Mano-pause hot flushes as you, maybe your little friend Savin comes in a close second." Tony snarked, regretting his choice of words as he felt a burning finger draw a possibly scarring line down his chest and with another two lines from the bad of his neck to his wrists, the material fell off of him, the cold air of the room stinging his scorched skin. "Hey! You're lucky that shirt wasn't one of my favourites or else...well, I'd do something to you, just...not sure what." He had to keep talking, to keep his mind off the pain in the sides of his legs and the chill of the room that had set into every inch of his skin, at least until Killian's quite literal hot body straddled his own.

A flicker of fear passed over Tony's eyes as Aldrich's burnt clothing fell to pieces and a pained yell was elicited from his throat as that burning skin met his.

Aldrich looked the burns that raised little warped bumps along Stark's skin. This hasn't been the way he had hoped to get back at the man who'd made his poor self wait outside all those years ago, but it came in as a close second. Not bothering with any preparations, he leant down against Tony's chest and pushed in, making sure only to injure him as much as he needed. The bellow from the bearded mouth reverberated through the room and it almost brought a smile to Killian's own lips.

Tony let out another cry as the blonde continued to work above him, the heat thankfully not burning him from the inside out. Just as he thought that he would just suffer from mild burns, the body heated up further as he came to a close, the veins on his chest and neck burning brightly as a hot liquid shot into him. Focusing on something other than the pain, he noticed a small red and gold speck beyond the window outside and as it crash through the glass, his face turned to one of horror as it hit the man above him, making him pause.

Killian felt the jab of metal hit his upper back and once he determined what it was and where it was coming from, it only took him a few moments to jump off the bed, pull it into a vertical position and turn it around just as the rest of the armour shot right into springs still attached to the bed; they hit Tony as well, which was a welcome bonus. The remnants of the suit clattered to the ground and really all it took was a quick separation and locking up to get them out of both his and Tony's sight.

Tony yelled out as he was pulled back to the ground, now with the knowledge that there was really way out for him. Just as he felt lips crashing against his, the 'moment' was interrupted by an urgent beeping sound. A huff of anger from Killian was heard before he stood to his full height and began to casually talk with whoever was on the other side of the conversation.

"What?...Fine. I'll be there in a sec." The man flicked the phone shut, pulling the bed upright again, only this time Tony was trapped with his feet reaching towards the ceiling. "Sorry. We'll have to finish our chat later, Tony. Don't worry, I will be back. I  _promise_." He walked out, leaving the engineer as he was. He wasn't coming back.


End file.
